Advent Cards
are the cards used by the 13 Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. These cards can be scanned via Visors. There are a wide array of different Advent Cards that are attributed to each Rider. Some are unique, but most Riders share a select few amongst each other. These cards allows the Riders to summon their Contract/Advent Beasts as well as offensive and/or defensive weapons or use special abilities in their battles. Advent Cards Advent/Attack Vent= The Card is a card any of the 13 Riders that have a Contract Monster/Advent Beast has access to. This is used to summon their respective Advent Monsters, and is what their Contract Card turns into once they Contract with a Monster. If this card is stolen or the Monster destroyed, a Rider's armor will revert to its blank form. It's renamed Attack Vent in Dragon Knight. Dragreder.png|Dragreder DRAGRANZER.jpg|Dragranzer Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|Darkwing/Blackwing DARKRAIDER.jpg|Darkraider/Blackraider Incisor_Advent.jpg|Volcancer Torque_Advent.JPG|Magnugiga Sting_Advent.jpg|Evildiver Thrust_Advent.jpg|Metalgelas Strike_advent.png|Venosnaker GENOSIDER.jpg|Genocider/Cerebeast Axe_Advent.jpg|Destwilder Spear_Advent.JPG|Gigazelle Siren_Advent.JPG|Blancwing Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Deck.png|Dragblacker Camo_Advent.jpg|Biogreeza Wrath_advent.png|Goldphoenix Exodiver.jpg|Exodiver (Never Used) Abysslasher.jpg|Abysslasher psyrogue.jpeg|Psychorogue |-| Sword Vent= A Card allows 6 of the 13 Riders to summon a sword-like weapon. Interestingly, the weapon summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract/Advent Beasts, while Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive's Sword Vent is a blade that extends from the top of his Drag Visor Zwei and Knight/Wing Knight Survive's Sword Vent is a part of his Dark Visor Zwei. Blank Sword Vent.jpg|Blank Ryuki/Blank Knight's Sword Vent Sword Vent.png|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Drag Saber SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Drag Visor-Zwei Sword Mode Wing Knight Sword Vent.JPG|Wing Lancer SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Dark Blade Strike Sword Vent.jpg|Veno Saber Siren Sword Vent.JPG|Wing Slasher Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Drag Saber SwordVent-3.jpg|Gold Sabers AbyssSword.jpg|Abyss Saber SwordVent-4-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero/Advent Master's Sword Vent |-| Strike Vent= A Card allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a gauntlet-like weapon. Like the Sword and Guard Vent Cards, the gauntlet summoned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters/Advent Beasts. Some of them could even launch projectiles. Strike Vent.JPG|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Drag Claw Incisor Strike Vent.jpg|Scissors Pincer Torque Strike Vent.JPG|Giga Horn (Never Used) Thrust Strike Vent.jpg|Metal Horn Axe Strike Vent.jpg|Dest Claws Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Drag Claw AbyssStrike.jpg|Abyssmash |-| Guard Vent= A Card allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a shield. Like the Sword and Strike Vent Cards, the shield summoned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters/Advent Beasts. Guard Vent.png|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Drag Shield SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Fire Wall Wing Knight Guard Vent.JPG|Wing Wall Incisor Guard Vent.jpg|Shell Defense Torque Guard Vent.JPG|Giga Armor Zolda Second Guard Vent.jpg|Giga Tector (Never Used) Siren Guard Vent.JPG|Wing Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Drag Shield GuardVent-4.jpg|Gold Shield |-| Shoot Vent= A Card allow 3 of the 13 Riders to summon firearm-like weapon. The summoned weapons for Zolda/Torque resemble parts of Magnugiga's body, while for Ryuki/Dragon Knight and Knight/Wing Knight, who get these Cards while in Survive Form, Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive's Shoot Vent lets him shoot fireballs from his Drag Visor Zwei along with Dragranzer in the Meteor Bullet attack and Knight/Wing Knight Survive's Shoot Vent lets him fire arrows from his Knight Visor Zwei. Zolda's shoulder-mounted Giga Cannon was renamed Launch Vent for Torque, though its card still read "Shoot Vent". SurviveShootVent.jpg|Meteor Bullet SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Dark Arrow Torgue Shoot Vent 2.JPG|Giga Cannon (Torque's Launch Vent) Torque Shoot Vent.JPG|Giga Launcher |-| Nasty Vent= The Card allows Knight/Wing Knight to summon Darkwing/Blackwing to use a supersonic screech attack. Wing Knight Nasty Vent.JPG|Nasty Vent |-| Trick Vent= The card allows Knight/Wing Knight in both forms and Ryuki/Dragon Knight in Survive mode to make 4 illusion copies of themselves. Wing Knight Trick Vent.JPG|Knight/Wing Knight's Trick Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Trick Vent (Only used through Strange Vent) |-| Blust (Blast) Vent= The Card allows Knight/Wing Knight Survive to summon Darkraider/Blackraider to fire a pair of tornadoes from the turbines on his wings. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Blust (Blast) Vent |-| Swing Vent= The Card allows Raia/Sting to summon a whip that resembles Evildiver's tail. Sting Swing Vent.jpg|Evil Whip |-| Copy Vent= The Card allows Raia/Sting to create a copy of the weapon his opponent is using, or by Verde/Camo to copy his opponents appearence (with weapons). Sting Cppy Vent.jpg|Raia/Sting and Verde/Camo's Copy Vent |-| Unite Vent The Card allows Ouja/Strike to combine Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genosider/Cerebeast. In Dragon Knight, the card's design was modified and reused for the Link Vent card created by Eubulon, which allows the 13 Riders to combine the power of all 13 Final Vents and unleash it into one condensed attack. These cards were used to destroy Xaviax. Unite Vent.jpg|Unite Vent Link Vent.png|Link Vent |-| Freeze Vent= The Card allows Tiger/Axe to temporarily immobilize another Rider or a Rider's Advent Monster. Axe Freeze Vent.jpg|Freeze Vent |-| Spin Vent= The Card allows Imperer/Spear to summon a dual spear-like weapon that resembles Gigazelle's horns. Spear Spin Vent.JPG|Gazelle Stab |-| Hold Vent= The Card allows Verde/Camo to summon a bolas-like weapon that resembles Biogreeza's eyes. Camo Hold Vent.jpg|Bio-Winder |-| Clear Vent= The Card allows Verde/Camo to turn invisible. Camo Clear Vent.jpg|Verde/Camo's Clear Vent |-| Time Vent= The Card allows Odin/Wrath to send himself or someone else back in time (it was never used by Wrath nor seen in his possession). TimeVent.jpg|Time Vent |-| Strange Vent= The Card allows any of the 13 Riders to use 1 random Advent Card of any kind (typically one from their opponent's deck). Once slotted, the card turns into the other card as the slotter opens, and must be slotted again to activate the copied card. It was only used by Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive. SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent |-| Confine Vent= The Card allows any of the 13 Riders to nullify the effect of an Advent Card of a Rider for one round. It was only used by Gai/Thrust. Thrust Confine Vent.jpg|Confine Vent |-| Return Vent= The Card is used to reactivate the effect of a negated card. It was intended to be an Advent Card that would counter Confine Vent, but it didn't appear in the series. Return Vent Advent Cards.jpg|Return Vent |-| Steal Vent= The Card allows any of the 13 Riders to steal another Rider's weapon. Steal Vent.jpg|Steal Vent |-| Seal & Contract= The and Advent Cards are used by each of the Riders when they are starting out and are given a choice: to either seal away a Mirror Monster, or make a contract with it and make it their Contract Monster/Advent Beast. Seal Advent Cards.jpg|Seal Contract Advent Cards.jpg|Contract |-| Survive= The Advent Card allows any of the 13 Riders to assume their powered up Survive forms, but only three Survive Cards exist, with one being unused. In Dragon Knight, it's said that each Rider has their own Survive Mode card, but only Wing Knight and Dragon Knight's were seen. The only Riders to use these are: * : Ryuki/Dragon Knight, Tiger (S.I.C.) and Ryuga (S.I.C.) * : Raia (never used), Knight/Wing Knight, Ouja (S.I.C.) * : Odin (never used) Survive Left Wing.jpg|Survive Shippu Odin Survive Mugen.jpg|Survive Mugen Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|Survive Rekka |-| Accele Vent= The (Speed Vent in Dragon Knight) Card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero/Advent Master to move at high speeds. AcceleVent-1-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero/Advent Master's Accele/Speed Vent |-| Wheel Vent= The Card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero to transform Psycorogue into its motorcycle form, Psycoroader. As the Advent Master has no Contract to Psycorogue in Dragon Knight, he doesn't posses this card. WheelVent-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Wheel Vent |-| Final Vent= The iconic Card allows any of the 13 Riders to execute a finishing attack with their Advent Monster that was unique to each of them. Final Vent.png|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Final Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive's Final Vent Wing Knight Final Vent.JPG|Knight/Wing Knight's Final Vent SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Knight/Wing Knight Survive's Final Vent Incisor Final Vent.jpg|Scissors/Incisor's Final Vent Torque Final Vent.JPG|Zolda/Torque's Final Vent Sting Final Vent.jpg|Raia/Sting's Final Vent Thrust Final Vent.jpg|Gai/Thrust's Final Vent Strike Final Vent.jpg|Ouja/Strike's Final Vent Doomsday Final Vent.jpg|Ouja/Strike's Second Final Vent Axe Final Vent.jpg|Tiger/Axe's Final Vent Spear Final Vent.JPG|Imperer/Spear's Final Vent Siren Final Vent.JPG|Femme/Siren's Final Vent Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Final Vent Camo Final Vent.jpg|Verde/Camo's Final Vent FinalVent-7.jpg|Odin/Wrath's Final Vent Survive Final.jpg|Raia Survive's Final Vent (Never Used) AbyssFinal.jpg|Abyss's Final Vent FinalVent-9-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Final Vent AttackRide Cards When Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Ryuki, he does not use Ryuki's Advent Cards and the Drag Visor, instead using his own special AttackRide Cards which are based off of Ryuki's Advent Cards. As with all of Decade's Rider Cards, they are inserted into his Decadriver belt. *'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. *'Guard Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Shield, dragon-like shield arrays on his arms. First used in Kamen Rider Battride War. *'Advent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent Wizard The Advent Cards, along with the other Rider Powers, were stolen from Ryuki by Amadum in the world within the Magic Stone, who explained that they were already his due to the Riders' powers being from the same source as evil. However, the power was soon returned thanks to the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim, with the return of the Advent Cards immediately transforming Ryuki into Survive Form. Arms Weapon The Drag Saber is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Ryuki Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Gaim in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *These are the first Collectible Devices in Kamen Rider history, as well as the first of three collectibles to be in the form of cards, followed by Rouze Cards and Rider Cards. * Regardless of whoever scans the cards into their Visors, so long as the owner is still around, the weapon will gravitiate to the original user. With Final Vents, the principle is presumably the same, with the original owner performing his Finishing Move. This is shown when Shinji/Kit scans Kitaoka/Drew's cards for him, and Zolda/Torque's weapons go to Kitaoka/Drew instead of him. * The Advent Cards seem to have a similar function to the Gosei Cards from Tensou Sentai Goseiger as both sets of cards allow the main heroes to either summon weapons, use attacks, or summon their animal based mechs they are themed after. Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Rider Powers Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ryuki)